No Weakness in Forgiveness
by Imagination.Imperfection
Summary: When Manel Daya returns back to La Push, she has to deal with a whole new life. Her name, Manel Daya, is pronounced Mun-elle, They-uh  A slight accent on the "they"  Bold&Italics means thoughts, bold means emphisis and Italics mean dreams/flashbacks/etc.
1. Misguided Ghosts

There's No Weakness In Forgiveness : Misguided Ghosts

"_I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back  
Don't try to follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See, I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe"_

Theme song for entire story. Alright, so first story, Jacob Black. Yes, yes, twilight, shoot me! I absolutely hate the book but LOVE the Wolves. Anyways, on with the story. Her name, Manel Daya, is pronounced Mun-elle, They-uh (A slight accent on the "they") Bold&Italics means thoughts, bold means emphisis and Italics mean dreams/flashbacks/etc.

I could feel the warmth of the sun hitting my back but I didn't find the need, nor the energy to get up and shut the blinds. It warmed me up and only caused me to retreat more into the fuzzy bundle of blanket that covered me. I moaned happily.

This was my life. I was finally living by my rules and no one else. No one to yell at or bicker with. Just happiness and warmth. It didn't start this way, no, it never does.

I sighed softly as the sun's rays glared more into my window and warmed my back more. I could feel the small smile creep onto my lips. Just when sleep was about to hit me, my cell phone went off to Christina Aguilera's, Not Myself Tonight. I grumbled some choice words before dragging my arm away from the warmth, and sliding it across the side table and grabbing my Blackberry Torch, "Hello?"

I knew the person on the other line could hear the annoyance in my voice. I heard giggling and was about to hang up until I recognized it; Paget. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I answered,

"What Page? I'm tired, it's a Saturday and I want to sleep. Go away!" I grunted the last part as she tried muffling her laughter. If she called to just wake me up, laugh at me then just say nothing, I was about to yell. I sighed loud, "Page? What. Do. You. Want?" More laughter. Of course.

"Sorry Nelles, I had to, I was bored and I knew you'd be sleeping in." I grumbled more profanity and heard more laughter. Except now, the laughter was heard from nearby. I swear, if she…

I didn't even need to finish, "Page, are you standing outside the door?" Anyone could heard the restraint I was putting up. If I hadn't, I would of flipped and snapped someone's head off; the person being Paget Corr. I glared at nothing,

"Yeah, pretty much." With that she strolled in our studip apartment, smirking. She had a tray of coffee and a paperbag. Oh lovely, she brought breakfest. Ok, well at least she'll die on a full stomach. I glared at her from the big king sized bed we had, "You are dead meat, bitch."

I rolled over onto my back, covering my face with my hands. I huffed out, "Thanks." She grinned in my direction as I smiled back, "What you get fatass?" She glared now, mouth opened. Now it was my turn to smirk.

She ripped open the paper bag which revealed muffins and some bread. Mmmm, actually looks delicious. I removed the covers from my body, fixing my boxer shorts in the process, and trudged over to the small table,

"Mm, smells delicious Pagester." I chuckled as she smiled back wide and handed me by black coffee. I accepted it with welcoming hands and sat down on the chair,

"Sorry about waking you up." I looked up in her face and smiled wide, "Its cool, I was kidding." She sat down too now as we sipped coffee and ate muffins.

Our studio apartment wasn't much, but it was home. It had a sense of welcoming and refuge, and I loved it.

"Oh, Nelles, your, uh, mom called today." Paget didn't look me in the eyes as she told me this news. My eyes were hooded as I glared at the muffin. That's nice, my mom could take a stick and shove it far up her…

"Manel! You need to forgive her. You need to forgive them all, or else you're never going to be able to move on." I looked at Page and looked away. I put the muffin down, sighed and got up.

"No Paget, I can't call them because firstly, I don't want to and secondly, it wouldn't matter. They never cared to begin with, what makes you think they changed?" I looked back at my best, and only friend with sadness in my eyes. What I got back was a mirror image. Perfect. Perfectly broken.

"Sam, I really don't know about this. I don't think she's going to come back, ever. She made that real clear when she walked out on the Council Meeting. She made that clear when she pretty much called us everything insulting possible in the human language. What makes you think she'll change her mind?" Mrs. Daya looked at the leader of the La Push wolves.

The Dayas' had been trying to get their daughter to come back for about 3 years but, to no avail. She would either hang the phone on them or just tell them that they were wasting their time. Sam sighed,

"She has to come back eventually Mrs. Daya, she has no choice. Or else, its going to cost her someone's life." The Dayas' shivered at the thought of that.

"What makes you think she wants to come back Sam? I'm pretty sure she made it clear that she hated us, and what we were." The words were spat from Jacob Black's mouth. He had a look of anger burning through his eyes. But everyone could see the sadness and hurt lingering in the background. No one knew the feeling better then his 2 closest and most trustworthy friends; Embry Call and Quil Ateara.

Sam and everyone there flinched at the harsh tone Jacob used, "Well then she'll come back for the very reason she left. She's going to become what she hates." Sam retorted with just as much anger. Jacob's guarded eyes looked away, a slight roll to them.

"Serena, can I ask you something?" This time it was Billy Black who asked the question. Serena Daya turned back to look at her old and dear friend, "What?" Billy's eyes were narrowed ina thinking expression,

"Why did you let her go? She was barely 16 and she took off. For all we know…" ut he never finsihed the rest. The look Daren Daya was giving him caused the halt. He had a glare in his eyes, "Don't you dare Billy, don't you dare say that. Why do you think we call everyday?" the desperation was clear and heavy in the Daya's voice.

Everyone sighed; some annoyed, some concerned and two worrried.

"Let hate save you, when nothing else! I will let it save you, when nothing else will." I sang along with Emarosa's, The Past Should Stay Dead. Paget said she was going to freshen up and then we were going to talk. I didn't want to talk, I didn't care what she'pitch at me this time. I was sick and tired of her badgering me to call my parents, and on top of it all, my stupid parents wouldn't leave me the fuck alone!

I sighed as I turned the volume up. It was completely and utterly correct; hate saved you when nothing else could. I should know, I lived it. I looked down and then back up. I heard the bathroom door open and then close. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the lecture.

"Manel," oh wonderful, she used my name, "I know you hate your family and you really don't give 2 shits if they die but, what if what they did was to protect you? What if they treated you like that so you wouldn't stumble onto something you weren't supposed too?" I rolled my eyes as I chuckled darkly. She didn't need to word it that way, I already told her, and surprisingly, she actually took it alright.

"Page, you say it like its some top notch mission or something," I chuckled darkly, "They had no right to hide that kind of shit from me. If I was going to be that, well then I should know!"

Paget looked at me with sadness in her eyes again. She never got along with her parents but she always wanted me too. She go on about how now she feels the emptiness of parents. How she was wrong to leave them all those years ago. She would tell me how important it was to always keep in touch with your parents no matter what happened between you all. God, she felt more like my therapist then my friend sometimes.

"Nells, what if they didn't tell you because they didn't know themselves?" I clenched my teeth. I was hoping she wouldn't find loopholes in my plans/ I rolled my eyes, "Doesn't cover for the fact that my best friends turned against me and into complete dickheads and perverted jerkoffs." I grumbled the last part as I remembered how Embry, Jacob and then Quil turned.

Page sighed, "You never finished telling me what happened…" I closed my eyes and groaned, "Next time Page, I don't want to start a ball fest right now." She chuckled and nodded, "Fine."

I switched the song to, For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore. It seemed like this bad literally wrote songs **for me**. Paget took my hands and squeezed them, "Babe, if you don't want to go back, at least call. Please. Trust me, it sounds like you'll probably end up throwing the phone or hanging up on them but, sweety you have to call them. Just see whats going on and, if they try and explain themselves, listen." She put a lot of emphisis on "listen". I sighed, ground my teeth together and finally did something I promised myself never to do; I dropped my pride and pain. I forgot they existed because it didn't matter right now.

I closed my eyes and went to the phone directory.

**D. Daya**.

Everyone was crowded around the Daya's house when the phone went off. Serena walked over to check the directory and almost cried. Was her daughter seriously on the other line, "D-Daren? It's, her."

Daren slwly turned to face his wife and then ran to the phone. Everyone was dead quiet, looks of shock going around. Serena attempted a smile and picked up yhe phone,

"Manel? Sweety? Baby, is that you?" Mrs. Daya's voice broke at the last note. Sue Clearwater walked over to lend a supporting hand. Manel was frozen on the other line, eyes wide and a terrified look on her face.

Was her mom almost in tears? "Manel! Jesus, talk! Say something dumbass!" Serena could hear muttering on the other line as her eye brows knit together,

"M-Manel? Are you with someone?" All of a sudden the atmosphere completely changed in the room. Shocked faces went to reluctant, to guarded to just plain confused. Manel sucked in a breath as words flashed through her head.

"_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves! God damnit, Page, I just made such a big fool out of myself! Why the fuck would they care!" _

Manel didn't know what to say as her eyes got cloudy and she almost whimpered. Paget glared at her as she took the phone, "Hello? Mrs. Daya? This is Paget Corr, I'm a close friend of Manel. I was just calling to tell you that we'll be over on the next flight from Florida to Washington."

Paget heard silence and then someone burst into tears, "Thank you sweetheart. You have no idea what you've done for us." Mr. Daya replied. Paget smiled broken and nodded at nothing, "_**I hope it was worth it.**_"

Mr Daya hung up the phone as he turned to his sobbing wife. Sue backed off, smiling, assuring him. "Serene, she's coming back." Serena could barely hold herself together.

The room was filled with tense and nervous bodies. A lot of them belonging to the wolves.

"She's comin' back Jake. Nelly's coming back." Quil whispered, shock and happiness evident in his voice. Embry chuckled, scratching the back of his neck,

"I can't believe she actually agreed to it. She didn't leave with much assurance of coming back. God, its going to be amazing to see her again." Embry laughed as him and Quil smiled at each other.

Jacob stood there, no expressions visible on his face. He didn't know what to feel. Happy? Sad? Angry? Pissed? What the hell was he supposed to feel for a girl that left and left for a good reason, "She had a reason guys."

Embry and Quil looked at Jacob like he was crazy, "Jake, she just ran away. She didn't even tell us why, she didn't call. She just up and left." Jake looked up from his downward stare,

"And did we try to stop her?" Silence.


	2. When it all Falls Apart

There's No Weakness in Forgiveness : When It All Falls Apart {oo2}

Part two. Enjoy everyone; feedback is welcomed as are banners.

Chapter Song: When it all falls apart

By: The Veronicas

"_I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

'cause baby"

It was like my feet were moving on there own. I couldn't stop them or make myself stop. I just kept going to my closest and throwing clothes in my suitcase. My eyes were transfixed on nothing in particular but the thought of actually going back home, and seeing everyone.

**Everyone**. Oh god, I couldn't do that. I couldn't go back and face everyone. I sighed as I kept throwing clothes, shoes, bras and panties in my suitcase. Oh jeez, this was going to be a bad trip; I could feel it in my bones. I didn't know how I'd react after seeing everyone again. Would they hate me, like me, ignore me? I didn't have an answer and that part bugged me the most.

Paget walked in, big smile on her face, "So, how you feeling?" I glared in her direction and just nudged by her to get more clothes. I heard a sad sigh, "Manel, I did this so you could go back and fix the bonds you broke before. I know you hate me but please, please don't ignore me."

I looked at her expression and it tore at me; she looked hurt and desperate. I looked at her and my face broke. I **broke**. I fell to my knees, clutching them close to me as I cried my heart, and soul out. I cried for the nights I spent alone, for the years I would never get back, for the friends I lost, for the family that never understood me or tried and mostly I cried because I felt betrayed and alone. I felt so alone when I first ran away.

I felt so alone after everyone I loved and cared for pretty much just left me. The boys left and turned into wolves thus, turning them into horny jackasses. My parents were never home, ignored my questions and never tried to ask if I was ok. And then that stupid Bella chick came just when I was about to get along with the guys again, she ruined it. I growled as I felt my body shake again.

No, no, **no**, not now, not here. I couldn't be one, I was a female, it only happened to males! I closed my eyes as my tears kept falling and splashing on the floor. Page was behind me, rubbing my back and reassuring me. She had my upper body in her embrace as she rocked me back and forth, "Shh, it's going to be ok Nelly, it's going to be alright. You're a strong and independent girl; you're not the same girl they remember."

Her words helped a bit but it still didn't stop the tears. God, why the hell was I holding those tears in for so long? I should have cried my heart out the first day, but no. I didn't. Instead, I bottled it all up and died innerly. I clenched my teeth and eyes shut, tightly. I didn't know if I could go back. I didn't know if I would be able to handle myself.

I started to quiet down a bit and looked up at her, smiling, "Thanks Page." She smiled wide, kissed my forehead, and got up to finish her packing. I walked over to my iPod dock and scrolled through my songs putting my Paramore song list on repeat. I finally relaxed when their music played throughout my room; I would go gay for Hayley Williams. Either her or Amy Lee both had such beautiful voices.

I finally was done packing and brought the two suitcases with me. Paget was sitting at the dining table, sipping more coffee. God bless her and her coffee addiction. I smiled as I set the bags down and walked over, grabbing a cup,

"I really hope this is worth it Page." I sighed, sitting on a chair and just thinking. Page set her cup down and took my hands, "You never told me what actually happened between you and the guys." My features tightened and narrowed. My stance changed from comfortable to tense and slouched. God, I don't know how I was going to face **them**.

_I had had enough. When Quil's parents told me he wasn't home—for the 10__th__ time—I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. I walked out of my house, grabbing my jacket in the process and trudged over to Jacob's house. If anything, Quil would end up there. I was walking when I noticed not only Quil there—big shocker—but Jake, Embry and the rest of __**Sam's**__ stupid pack. My eyes widened, no, he got to them all. He got to all my friends and now I had nothing. _

_My eyes stung as I walked through the forest and to the clearing where the guys stood. I saw Jake and Embry turn around, hard looks on their faces. Quil also turned and had a look of sadness in his eyes. I bit my lip, they all were fucking massive. They were huge, built and had muscle that should have been impossible for any 16 year olds to gain. Their innocent and playful features were gone and replaced with hard and more exotic looks. They weren't __**my**__ dorky, adorable friends; they were Sam's tough, seductive wolves. _

"_What the hell are you doing here Nelle? I thought I told you I was busy for the rest of the week." Jacob's voice didn't falter and break at points anymore. I had a deep, husky rough edge to it. His eyes weren't soft, they were hard and guarded. I bit my lip, kept my stubbornness up and replied, _

"_Yeah, well you don't look real busy Jake. And neither do you Quil, your mom said you were out running "errands"." I glared at my former friends as they just glared back. _

_I knew the rest of the pack as well. There was Sam, obviously, Jared and Paul. God I hated Paul with a burning passion. He walked around like he owned the god damned world and could make any girl swoon and go to bed with him. And now, that's exactly what was happening to my friends. They were mine; I couldn't believe they just left me. _

_Sam was giving me a hard look the entire time and it scared me a bit. Jake's glare deepened and I almost gasped, why was he being like this? He walked to me a bit except, he didn't stumble and trot, he walked over gracefully and with a certain stance to him that frightened me. His shoulders weren't hunched, they were squared. _

_On instinct I stumbled backwards a bit, my eyes widening slightly, "See, that's how you should be. Don't run into things that you don't understand Manel, go home." Jake glared at me and was about to walk back when I walked over and grabbed his arm. Almost instantly, I jerked away from the amount of heat he was producing. _

"_Holy shit! Why are you so burning hot?" My voice half broke and half gasped when I said this. Jake turned around, raised an eye brow and smirked; no. _

"_Thanks Manel, but we all knew you found me attractive." I looked at him with a shocked look as I glared. I heard snickers in the background. And what broke my heart was that my Jake, Embry and Quil were snickering. I clenched my teeth and looked away, _

"_When'd you turn into such a conceited asshole Jake? What the fuck happened to you?" my voice just sounded broken now. Jake just kept snickering, that stupid smirk still on his face. He leaned down to my ear. I literally froze up at that moment, my eyes wide as my body tensed up. This wasn't playful closeness, this was pure lust driven. I closed my eyes, _

"_Sweetheart, I'm not an asshole, you just think I'm an asshole because you can't handle the fact that no one wants to be around you anymore," his warm breath tickled my ear and exposed neck area as he leaned down as kissed my neck, "Face it Manel, you're just angry because you can't have us all to yourself." _

_I looked me straight in the eye as I just looked at him with tears brimming around the edges. He stared back at me, smirk and all._

_Remember when I said I hated Paul? This is why, "Aw, Jake you hurt the poor girl's feelings. It's alright Manel, you need anyone to talk to my room's door is always open." I turned and faced Paul's smirk. My eyes narrowed and looked away. God, I really did hate that jerk the most. What pissed me off was before, Jake or Embry or Quil would have said something to defend me but this time, they just stood there, as small snickers could be heard. _

"_Trust me Paul, your room is the last place I'll ever go." I glared at him as he looked back at me with amusement. Fake gasps could be heard as I just looked away,_

"_I didn't know you had a mouth on you Manel, I would have put that to good use a long time ago." Paul winked at me as that fucking smirk was still on his lips. My eyes widened at his comment as I walked forward to hit him, _

"_You're so fucking disgusting Paul!" I wanted to go forward and hit him. I wanted to strike him with something hard but I didn't get to because Jake grabbed my waist and held me back. His hold was so strong, I could feel the bruises already forming, "Drop it Manel. He was only kidding, take a joke." I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at Jake's relaxed, lopsided grin. I pushed him off and stepped back,_

"_What the fuck did they do to you? You wouldn't laugh at any of those comments before and now you're just standing there! What the hell happened to you Jake! I thought you fucking-" I didn't get to finish because I felt forced lips on mine. What the hell! What the hell was he doing? I shoved against his chest and was able to get him off, _

"_What the fuck was that Jake!" Jake just smirked back, "What? You thought I cared? Manel, people change ok learn to deal with it. And as far as caring, eventually it starts to get old and boring." I bit the area on my lips where his just were. I could feel the moisture building and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold the tears. I looked at the ground and shook my head, _

"_I can't believe you just that. And I actually thought you were different then them," I nodded towards the older guys, "I thought you three were different but I guess it just runs in the crowd." _

_I started to back up, the moisture building to a boiling point now, "I'm sorry I wasted your time. Have an amazing life Jacob Black because now, at least you wont have to worry about me being around to ruin it." I glared at them all my eyes shining. I swear I saw the three of theirs eyes soften a bit but I didn't wait around. _

_I ran for my life. _

I choked; I couldn't finish the rest of the story. The rest was pretty much me spending nights just crying and then packing my stuff and leaving. Page had tears in her eyes as she stroked my back. She got up and hugged me to her waist,

"I am so sorry Manel. I am so sorry you had to go through that." I chuckled darkly as I wiped a few unshed tears and shrugged, "That was 3 years ago. I doubt they'll even remember, much less care." I detached myself from her and got up,

"C'mon, we have a plan to catch." With that we grabbed our suitcases and walked to our apartment door, opened it and closed it. For how long, neither of us knew.

Mr. and Mrs. Daya ran around the house, fixing and cleaning it as much as possible. The rest of the pack offered to help but they rejected. They wanted to do this on their own. They owed their daughter a lot more then just a clean house.

"Jake, why don't you, Embry and Quil go pick her up?" Jacob turned and to Sam with a are-you-stupid expression,

"Sam, I'm pretty sure we are the last people she wants to see right now." Embry and Quil fidgeted with the carpet as both their faces looked sad. Paul jogged up to them, "Why don't I go pick her up?" The guys gave Paul glares as he just smirked,

"What, just trying to be nice." Jake snorted, "She doesn't need your kind of help." Paul smirked towards Jacob and shrugged,

"Alright, then why don't you go? You know, since you haven't seen your girlfriend for oh, so long." Paul smirked and dodged a rock Jacob threw at him. Jake scowled and looked away,

"She's not my girlfriend." Paul chuckled, "Duh, you kind of guaranteed that when you made out with her when she was pissed." Jake growled loud towards Paul who just welcomed it, "Come on baby boy, I dare you." Jake glared harder as Sam stepped in,

"That's enough! Jacob, go take a breather and Paul," he glared at him, "Stay out of this." Paul snorted and walked off. Jake was taking deep breathes as Embry and Quil were huddled around him,

"Chill Jake, it's just Paul, you know how he is." Jake chuckled humorlessly and nodded, "Yeah but still. Nelly was right, he really is a dick." The three laughed as Sam walked away. The three knew that they were the last people Manel wanted to see but they wanted to go get her so bad. They wanted to go back to when they all were as thick as best friends could go. They wanted to laugh and joke around but that all died the day she ran away.

"She hates us guys." Quil and Embry didn't need telling twice. They sighed, "I don't blame her." Jake and Quil chuckled sadly again.

"I regret that day like it just happened." Quil and Embry looked at Jake sadly. Anyone could tell Jake felt something towards Manel. But after that day, he dared didn't speak of it. It was like a Sam/Emily/Leah problem except, he didn't leave Manel for his imprint. He probably just lost his forever.

I had called and told my parents—I know, shocker; **I** called—to drop off the car but to tell everyone to not pick us up. I didn't know if I could handle it. As soon as I stepped out onto the Port Angeles Airport station I promised myself one thing; this was the new me. I wasn't to be the old Manel Daya that everyone knew. I was the new and improved Manel. And I did not take bullshit.

I walked out of the airport and almost cried. Standing there was my Ford F-150 4x4.

It looked like it had work done on it. My eyes softened because I knew the person who did this for me. I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head. I saw Paget staring it a bit scared,

"Don't be scared Page! This is my baby, she's amazing! My parents had got it for me to drive but, I never got the chance." I looked at it sadly as I quickly ran to it and hugged it. Page laughed following me,

"It looks sturdy." I gave her a wide eyed look, "Looks! Sweetheart, this **is** a sturdy truck!" she laughed as we threw our suitcases in the back and got in the front. Like always, it was raining as we passed through Forks and headed for the reservation. When I hit the border lines, I started feeling a bit weird. I head started to pound a bit and my stomach growled. Oh fuck no.

I looked straight ahead, my grip on the wheeling tightening 2x the original hold I had on it. Page also noticed as her eye brows knit together, "Nelly, you ok? You don't look so good." I tried passing it by with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just been a while since I remember these woods." I chuckled as Page grabbed my hand and squeezed it again. I smiled back at her reassuringly.

The Veronicas was playing softly as I drove through the thick cover of trees and shrubs. God, I missed this place, such natural and untouched beauty. The serenity this place held pulled something at my heart. I could hear the waves crashing and it reminded me of First Beach. The smell of pine and dirt mixed with the beach mist and oh god, it brought back memories; such old and forgotten memories.

What do you do when it all falls apart? I always would wonder around, asking myself this question. I didn't know how long it's haunted me only that it did. And for the past couple of months I was doing fine. I was starting to get over everything and be happy but now, it came back to me like a fierce wind.

"What a stupid thing to do." I whispered it so softly I was shocked Page even heard it. She sighed, "I know Nelly, I know it hurts and you feel like a fool for coming back but, it's the smart thing to do. Who knows, maybe this will help you." I didn't respond to that as I just focused on driving and finally arriving at my destination.

I finally started remembering my surroundings and soon enough, I saw the familiar house I once knew and loved come into view. I gulped as I heard Paget gasp, "…. It's beautiful." I turned to my side and smiled on instinct. She did a double take at me and smiled wide,

"You lived here?" I nodded and her eyes widened, "its beautiful Manel." I chuckled, "Thanks."

I also now noticed everyone outside, sitting on the porch and just hanging around. My heart stopped briefly as I took in everyone's face. Oh god, all those memories and unforgotten nights came rushing back to me.

I saw my parents first who looked like they had their first child. I closed my eyes and opened them. I saw the guys just hanging around and had to force my gaze away. This brought the worst memories. They all had unreadable faces so I didn't know what to expect. Paget grabbed my hand and held it, "We're going to get through this."

I chuckled, looking down and then back up. Well, here goes nothing. I parked and got out of the car. Paget walked around the side and came to my side, grabbing my hand. I smiled at her when I heard a gasp. I noticed that Embry had a look of pure love on his face. And he was staring right at Paget.

**No**.

He just did not imprint on my best friend. Paget looked just as confused. My face contorted into pure rage, "Oh fuck no you have got to be kidding me!" I glared straight at Embry who couldn't take his eyes off Paget. Page raised her eye brow as did some others. The guys all just gave Embry shocked and you-are-so-dead stares.

"Wonderful, I come back here and first thing I'm welcomed with is this fucker imprinting on my best friend." Paget's eyes widened as she turned to look at me, "H-he what?" Everyone was giving me the, you-tell-her-you're-dead look but I just rolled my eyes. The pack glared at me hard, daring me to go further as my parents just looked at me with disappointment. I rolled my eyes,

"Oh please, your stares don't fucking scare me. She already knows the truth." I glared at them all as Page's grip tightened and the guys all glared. Some started shaking. My eyes widened as did Page's, "Shit!" I squeezed her hand to reassure her, "D-don't worry, they wouldn't."

"You told her the secret! You had no right to Manel. You aren't even one of us." I looked at Sam with narrowed eyes, "Please, I don't have any intention to be one of you." I spat it back with just as much venom as I could muster. Paget closed her eyes and held me back.

"Nelly, come on, calm down." I tried calming down the shivering of my jaw. I bit down on my lip, "Well, she knows so learn to deal with it." I smirked straight at Jake when I said this. Jake's glare faltered a bit as he looked down. I shook my head, "This was a fucking mistake." Page grabbed my hand again,

"Nelles, you promised me, just talk it through." Page said this to me and then turned to Embry who had the same stupid look of awe struck on his face. I rolled, "Take a fucking picture Call it'll last you longer." I rolled my eyes as Page chuckled.

"Manel," I turned and faced my parents, "sweetheart, h-how are you?" I looked at them with an unreadable expression. I sighed and shrugged, "Fine, you?" My mom's eyes fell as she sighed, "Better now." I closed my eyes, sighed,

"Listen mom, I-I don't know how long I'm actually going to stay. I just came because Page dragged and forced me too." My parents instantly turned to Page, muttering "thank you". Page smiled wide and nodded,

"The fact that you're here is all that matters." My dad said as he walked forward and I just stepped back. He stopped and walked back, a hurt expression on his face. "Yes, thank you so much for coming back Manel." I looked at Embry with a strange face. I heard snickers in the background and rolled my eyes. Page blushed lightly as I looked at her shocked, "Oh come on Pagester! No, you can't do this to me! I thought we had something!"

Page looked at me from under her lashes. Everyone was giving us a very weird and shocked expression. Embry looked like he was about to cry. Page quickly explained what she meant, "OH! We aren't together," he laughed, "No, w-we're just real close." She smiled nervously as I just smirked. She smacked my shoulder and I grabbed it, "What! I didn't say anything." She glared, I smiled.

"Are you with anyone Manel?" I turned and faced Jacob. I raised en eye brow at him and looked away, "No, why?" I looked at him with annoyance and interest on my face. He just shrugged, "Just wondering." I snorted and looked away,

"Why, you still obsession over Bella." Yeah, I just went there.

(Car Pic: .ca/imgres?imgurl=.com/ride_images/1/2853/401/7130200038_&imgrefurl=.com/ride/713020&usg=_AWdoVas2MDYWvRG_P8rTJYZsNWQ=&h=387&w=520&sz=32&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=DsLkXWBjWxXQ6M:&tbnh=146&tbnw=171&prev=/images%3Fq%3D1980%2BFord%2BF-150%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1276%26bih%3D772%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=297&ei=9LR1TPGxEou0vgPN7bTsBQ&oei=9LR1TPGxEou0vgPN7bTsBQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0&tx=70&ty=101


End file.
